villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ora
Ora is a member of the Time Jackers and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Like her fellow Time Jackers, Ora seeks to select a candidate to dethrone Oma Zi-O in the future and become the new King of time. She is the most laid-back of the Time Jackers and unlike her comrades, prefers to create Another Riders by persuading people to use Another Watches rather than forcing them on them. She was portrayed by Ayaka Konno. History Ora first appears to converse with her fellow Time Jacker Uhr about whether Kamen Rider Zi-O could possibly affect their plans. She later goes to a grieving father named Ida and offers him an Another Watch to use to save his son Keisuke in exchange for doing her bidding. She later interrupts Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's fight with Kamen Riders Zi-O and Geiz to revive Another Ex-Aid before departing. After Another Ex-Aid was destroyed, Ora got into an argument with Uhr before both were interrupted by Sworz, who reminded them that the events that would lead to Oma Zi-O were still set to transpire unless they did something to alter the flow of time to their own desires. Ora later appeared before Sakuma to offer him the power of the Faiz Anotherwatch, which Sakuma could use to revive his close friend Karin by restoring her lifespan. Sakuma accepted and became Another Faiz, using his powers to snatch away the life energy of others in order to give it to Karin's lifespan to keep her alive. Ora later appears before Hayase as he is fleeing from Kamen Riders Zi-O and Geiz. Hayase asks her if she is with Uhr and if she can help him fend off the two Riders attacking him. Ora identifies them as Zi-O and Geiz and tells Hayase to simply avoid them, going on to state that someday Hayase will become king but that he will need a deeper wound in order to do so. Ora later appeared again to Hayase as he was hiding in paranoia of Zi-O and Geiz, telling him again to ignore them and to focus on what he is doing. Hayase asks her what he is supposed to focus on to which Ora replies with "revenge", saying that his conquest as king would be motivated by revenge on those who had hurt him. Following Another Wizard's destruction, Ora again debated with Uhr as to whose fault their failure was. Sworz then appeared and reminded to them that Oma Zi-O had become the king of time by having ambitions and never having doubts about his destiny to become king, causing Ora to realize they needed to find someone with actual ambitions to become a king. Ora later interrupts Zi-O's confrontation with Kuroto Dan, piloting a Castle Doran Time Mazine to attack Zi-O with. Ora uses Doran to blast fireballs at Zi-O but Geiz shows up as Geiz GenmArmor to fight her. Tsukuyomi soon shows up as well with Zi-O's own Time Mazine, which Zi-O enters to battle Ora. Though Ora initially outmatches Zi-O in the battle, Zi-O gains the upper hand by activating the TaToBa Ridewatch, allowing him to damage Ora's mecha before destroying it with a Giga Scan Time Break. Later, as Geiz leaves Sougo, Ora watches and notes it will be easier to defeat Zi-O without Geiz helping him. Ora and Sworz later approach Geiz and attempt to convince him to ally with them, telling him they both share the goal of bringing down Oma Zi-O. Geiz contemplates their offer and decides to follow them temporarily. As Ora was meeting with Sworz and Uhr in a bar the three were approached by Woz, who offered that they team up. Ora was distrustful of Woz for being an ally of Sougo and co., noting that it could be a trap, but Sworz realized that Woz was acting on his own. Woz then stated that they both shared the goal of stopping Geiz Myokoin from altering time further and managed to convince the three to team up with him. Woz then formulated a plan with the Time Jackers to use Another Ghost to lure Geiz out and asked Ora to summon "a destroyer" to deal with Geiz. The "destroyer" turned out to be Tsukasa Kadoya aka Kamen Rider Decade, who accepted Woz's offer to assist them. Ora later met with Tsukasa after he prevented Uhr from using Another Ghost to devour Takeru's soul. Ora questioned Tsukasa as to why he hadn't eliminated his targets to which Tsukasa told her that he simply wanted to get a read on the powers of who he was dealing with. Impressed, Ora offers to crown Tsukasa king but Tsukasa tells her he has no interest in that and that he is simply a passing through Kamen Rider and the Destroyer of Worlds. After Sworz forced Uhr to become Another Kikai, Ora teamed up with Kamen Riders Zi-O, Geiz and Woz to save him. However, Ora's concern for Uhr turns out to be feigned and it is later revealed Ora only allied with them in order to trick them into helping her obtain the password for Another Kikai so the Time Jackers could control it. Ora eventually found an ideal candidate for king in Yuko Kitajima, a woman who had been imprisoned for murder. After giving her the Kiva Ridewatch, Yuko broke out and went on a vengeance spree as Another Kiva against the people she blamed for her conviction. However, Yuko proved too hard for Ora to control, and declared the Time Jacker to be her subject. When Ora attempted to reign Yuko in, Yuko threw a manhole cover at her face, resulting in a scar across her cheek, much to the amusement of Heure and Swartz. Ora and the other Time Jackers' attention was later diverted to Kamen Rider Ginga when he landed on Earth with the intention of conquering it and began attacking everyone in site. To defeat this new threat, the Time Jackers met with Sougo and his friends and proposed that they ally with each other and Another Kiva to stop Ginga. But when they went to ask Yuko to join them in fighting Ginga, Yuko demanded that they all bow before her before she joined them. Though Ora refused, she was made to submit to Yuko by Swartz. However, even after everyone bowed, Yuko still refused to fight Ginga and chose to instead not pay attention to him. Later, after Yuko was defeated and lost her Another Rider powers, a vengeful Ora took the chance to kill her as payback for the Another Rider's abuse towards her, leaving Yuko's dead body in Sougo's arms. After the timeline was altered so Hiryu Kakogawa became Oma Zi-O instead of Sougo in 2019, Ora and the other Time Jackers served Hiryu along with Woz in the alternate timeline. As Heure and Swartz discussed what they should do about Sougo, Swartz directed Ora to go assist their current king candidate, much to Ora's annoyance as she didn't like Swartz bossing her around. After Swartz had a captured Tsukuyomi brought to him, he revealed his true plans to both his fellow Time Jackers and stole Ora's time powers for himself, leaving a weakened Ora to be carried away by Heure. As the two were fleeing, they were met by Daiki Kaito, who tossed them the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch before calling Another Double and Another Faiz over to them to stay in Swartz's good graces. Ora and Heure eventually found their way to Sougo and Geiz and explained to them Swartz's plans. After Sougo as GrandZi-O defeated Another Zi-O II and restored the timeline to normal, Uhr and Ora went to stay at 9 5 DO, though Ora was frustrated at having to cook and do work there. The two were later attacked by Another Drive, was really the Paradox Roidmude who had copied Ora's appearance. The Paradox Roidmude attempted to kill Ora so he could take her place but was fought off by Woz and Geiz. While the two Riders were fighting the Roidmude, Ora stabbed and fatally wounded Uhr before grabbing his feather and fleeing. Ora then returns to Swartz and reports to him that she has killed Uhr, asking for her time powers back in exchange for having completed the task, to which Swartz obliges. Later, as Sougo and Michal Minato are facing Swartz, Ora appears and freezes their time. Ora then freezes Swartz too and attempts to kill him, but Swartz reveals he was already aware of Ora's treachery before transforming into Another Decade and swiftly killing her off. After Sougo Tokiwa became Oma Zi-O and used his powers to rewrite history, Ora appeared in the new timeline created as a result as a student of the same school Sougo went to along with Uhr, Geiz and Tsukuyomi. As Uhr admired Sougo for his desire to become king, Ora stated that they were going to be late to school, causing all of them to hurry to class. Gallery Aura Zi-O.jpg Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creator Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Conspirators Category:Non-Action Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Pawns Category:Saboteurs Category:Psychics Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Strategic Category:Redeemed